THE ADMINISTRATIVE CORE Overview and Goals: The Administrative Core is the nucleus of the CEEH and provides much of the identity and cohesion that ensure its long-term success. The core provides management and oversight of the many functions that allow the Center to fulfill its mission to promote innovative research, engage important EHS stakeholders in the region, and launch the next generation of ecogenetics research and researchers. The Core does this by providing a supportive infrastructure that encourages collaboration and creativity, builds capacity, and keeps lines of communication open